


Haikyuu AU

by calibluebell



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: F/M, WILL DIE, i literally cannot tag enough boys
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-26
Updated: 2020-06-19
Packaged: 2021-03-02 19:48:07
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,494
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24382300
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/calibluebell/pseuds/calibluebell
Summary: Shit fest of Haikyuu AUHere we goooooo
Relationships: ReaderxHaikyuuBOYSSS
Comments: 2
Kudos: 17





	1. Chapter 1

This is the "first part" of my try out session stepping into the world of writing because I am newbie, my "3" braincells (which are triplets bc they are thirds put together to form a whole) cannot function well enough to think of stories that YOU guys want to hear. So don't be shy! Tell me what you wanna see and I will provide the best I can and if I did a shit job on a story feel free to roast me in the comments, but don't forget to add emojis. 

AU CRED WILL GO TO WHOEVER MADE THE COMMENT ON GOD I ain't no thiEF >;0


	2. Kuroo x Reader

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> We love fluffy angst ish stuffies

Your first mistake was meeting him. Your second mistake was talking to him. And your third was waking up next to him.

-

  
-  
  
  


-

You watch as Kuroo’s eyebrows furrow slightly, irritated by the morning sun that is beginning to peek through the windows. A scene you have grown to be accustomed to over the last year. He huffs slightly before turning over on his side, shielding himself from the greyish blue light illuminating the room. You let out a sigh and imitate your current bed mate, turning your back towards the rising sun. Pulling in a deep breath, you incline to fall asleep again, despite the rays of light beckoning you to wake up. After all, you’re not a 6:00AM type of person. 

“You’re still here?” Kuroo mumbles from behind you, interrupting your attempt to fall back asleep. You crane your neck to peek at him, curious to see if he really woke up or is just sleep talking.

You understood very clearly what he meant by that.  _ This is supposed to be a one night stand, you’re supposed to be gone by the time the sun rises _ \- something along these lines. Kuroo had always been meticulous about his time, not wanting to spare any wasted effort into things that were deemed unnecessary. And as long as the sun is in the sky, you were not a necessity.

You unconsciously let out an annoyed sigh before shuffling to get out from under the blanket the two of you were sharing. The cold air clings onto your body as soon as you set your feet on the carpet. You shiver slightly but ignore it. You’d rather freeze than spend another second in a bed with a man who doesn’t want you there. Your clothes provide little warmth as you pick them up from 3 different spots on the ground, you’d have to thank Kuroo for making your job in the morning harder than it actually has to be. Clothes littering should be a crime. 

You take one look back at your “one night stand” partner, who has gone back to sleeping comfortably while you pick up after the mess he made before exiting the room and into the living room-kitchen area. You headed straight for the fridge. Food was the only thing on your mind and not even walking around half naked in the cold could stop you from getting your fill for the morning. You squint your eyes questionably at the sight in front of you as you swing the fridge door open. Kuroo was far from being broke but his fridge begged to differ. Milk, packaged sliced cheese, eggs, and a few cans of beer were the only things present in his otherwise barren, desolate, and sad excuse for a fridge. 

“Guess I’m eating eggs and beer for breakfast,” you mumbled in annoyance before grabbing your ingredients for this morning’s luxurious breakfast. You expected to have a lavish lifestyle after meeting Kuroo, who lived in an awfully expensive apartment, drove a nice car, and owns brand name clothing, but you were soon hit with the reality that your golden goose turned out to be as broke as a church mouse. Or maybe he was just stingy, you didn’t know and didn’t care anymore at this point. You were hungry and that was your only priority. If he couldn’t spare you an ounce of affection then the least he can do is spare you two eggs for breakfast. 

The smell of your fried eggs seemed to have woken Kuroo up, seeing as he had sauntered his way out of the bedroom and into a chair in front of the kitchen bar. By the time you turned around after removing the eggs from the frying pan, his head was already in his arms, his whole body still tired. The two of you weren’t particularly sleeping last night. 

“You’re awfully shameless to come out to try and steal my breakfast.” You place the plate down on the table right in front of him. 

“My eggs, my kitchen, therefore- my breakfast.” He turns his head up slightly to look at you. His bed head, no, his hair was as unruly as ever. 

“Rooster head.” 

“I’ll kick you out right now.”

You don’t respond to his threats. It wasn’t anything new at this point. The delicious breakfast you just made is worth your attention, not the whiny baby-man in front of you. Breakfast was eaten silently as usual. Kuroo surprisingly did not touch your food, you wondered if he hit his head last night when you weren’t paying attention. Once you finished your breakfast, your next priority was to get out as fast as possible. Afterall, you both had a life outside of the nights that you spent together.

“Last night was the last time.” Kuroo was leaning on the kitchen bar, yawning loudly. “Don’t text me after this.”

“Aren’t you the one that texts me first?”

“Oya oya, you’re getting awfully cheeky. Are you getting too comfortable for being a side piece?”

He prides himself in his ability to provoke others, whenever and whoever he wanted, but you never expected to be on the receiving end. And you certainly never expected it to actually hurt you. You knew that your relationship with Kuroo was purely physical, but you couldn’t help but feel some sort of attachment to the man even though you swore to not get attached. His words wounded you and if you had to spend another second in this damned apartment you’d end up killing him. You turn on your heels and book it. 

“Have it your way, asshole.” 

You storm out the door and down the hallway, nearly tripping over yourself walking down the stairs. Thoughts such as “How could he just say that?” and “Maybe I should forget him.” begin to flood your mind. You hear your heartbeat in your ears. You were angry. Angry at him and at yourself, cursing the both of you in a jumble of thoughts. He’s always been an asshole, you knew this, but you still choose to get attached. 

* * *

Kuroo knew that seeing you was wrong but it wasn’t like his current prospect in romance was smooth sailing. He ruffled his hair, irritated by his own actions towards you. It wasn’t like you, yourself, were unaware of the fact that your relationship with him was far from stable or permanent. Still, he knew he had taken it too far with that last piece of provocation that finally sent you out the door. 

“Dammit. Nice job, Kuroo.” 

Kuroo wanders back into the bedroom. His bedsheets still smelled like green apple candy and soap, your scent lingering in the air. He plops down on the bed, making an attempt to feel your presence near him. The sheets hugged his figure, maybe it almost fooled him into thinking it could’ve been you who was hugging him. Even though he wanted to stay wrapped in the bed that has soaked up your familiar scent, it was time to do the laundry. Before his main piece comes home.

The door beeps three times, signaling that someone just entered the apartment. Kuroo could hear heels clicking on his wood floors followed by a voice demanding his attention. He sighs heavily before exiting the laundry room and into the living room. A woman, with long ash brown hair, name brand clothing, and her classic red lip pout stood in front of Kuroo. His main piece.

“Where were you?” She crossed her arms with no intent to hide her irritation at the male standing in front of her. She wasn’t scared of him regardless of the fact that he practically towered over her figure. In her eyes and in her world, she holds the power. 

“Doing the laundry. I knew you weren’t a good listener but I didn’t think that you were deaf,” Kuroo grins at her lazily. His grin wasn’t humorous, it was mocking. 

“Why?” The woman ignores him. “Getting off your lazy ass to do the laundry because you brought your other hoes home?”

“So? Don’t act like you don’t meet new guys every night.” Kuroo crosses his arms, imitating the woman, mocking her tone. “Plus, we’re not even in a relationship, you insist that we’re only ‘seeing’ each other.”

“You’re standing at the top of the list but you’re not in the clear yet,” She places her bag down on the couch before walking over to him, placing a kiss on his lips. “Did you miss me?”

He suddenly felt revolted by the touch of her lips on his. It didn’t feel like yours, it felt wrong in all sort of ways but he lets her continue, his eyes wandering elsewhere. She notices his disinterest and pushes him away, screaming about how ungrateful he is. 

“Look, I bought food for you and a new monitor last week and this is how you treat me?!” The woman screeches, flailing her arms around dramatically. 

Kuroo stares at her disappointingly, but not surprised in the slightest. He ignores her onslaught of insults, walking away towards the bedroom for a shower, locking the door behind him. Knowing that vile woman, she’d probably try to get into the shower with him for some convenient sex. Her favorite word? Convenient. 

Kuroo felt impatient, not being able to enjoy his shower due to the incessant banging on his bedroom door. “Can you quit that infernal noise?!” He shouts at her to stop but she either chose to ignore him or didn’t hear him. He guessed it was more of the former than the latter. 

Kuroo had spent the last few years watching all of his former teammates and friends tie the knot while he was left in the dating pool that only seemed to get smaller and smaller. He was never the type to reminisce or dwell on the past. All of his previous girlfriends induced terrible memories so he was never fond of the idea of having a new one. He devoted his life now to non-commitment relationships only- he didn’t know if the fault lay in him or his ex girlfriends. He laughs dryly at the fact that during a moment of time, he thought he was gay, seeing that he couldn’t find a girlfriend properly. Kenma made sure to smack such nonsense out of his head, claiming that if he doesn’t find a girlfriend, he’d have to ship Kuroo off to Tsukishima. Kuroo brushes the water off of his face. Tsukki wouldn’t have been too bad compared to this monster in his house right now. 

Kuroo comes out of the shower, hair still dripping wet, to find his home’s intruder lazily splayed on his couch, wearing nothing but her lingerie. He sighed heavily, knowing exactly what she was trying to do- what she was trying to get. He walks over to her figure and places an obligatory kiss on her forehead. 

“Sorry, I need you to go. I have work.” He turns around towards the closet door immediately. Kuroo did not spare an ounce of affection or yearning for this woman who wants to use him for his dick. 

“You’re kidding me, right?” The woman bolts up out of her position. Her face contorted from anger. “I did not sit in the cold for 5 minutes just for you to ignore me.”

“If I wanted to joke I would just be a comedian instead of a businessman, dontcha think?” Kuroo lifts an eyebrow up at her seemingly foolish question.

“Your office must be lucky having their boss be a double stunt as their disappointing CEO and the company clown.” The woman sneers at him, raising her nose up confidently, she swings her legs off the side of the bed. She loved when she had the chance to shit on him, and trust that she would never miss a single opportunity to bring her boss down. “You’re a laughing stock at the office, you know that?”

Kuroo falls silent. It’s rare for someone to be able to invoke silence from him. 

“You were always disappointing. I thought you were some rich, stable, successful boy but it turns out you’re just a whiny wimp with mommy issues.” She points aggressively at his chest, while advancing closer and closer to him, pushing him back. “I tolerated you for long enough. I’m out of your league.”

Kuroo grabs her wrist. He had enough of her pushing him around, literally. “Look. I’m not going to argue with you, but you’re really not worth my time.” He smirks at her. He was afraid that the hurt in his eyes would betray his malicious smile. And it did. 

“Why don’t you save it so you can go cry to your side hoe?” She smiles at him mockingly before angrily pulling on her clothes in the silence as Kuroo watched her. The awkward tension in the air weighed down on his lungs. She glares at him one last time before passing by him through the door. 

  
  


_ Beep Beep Beep *click* _

  
  


Kuroo lets out a breath of relief. 

“Good riddance.”

* * *

You felt your phone vibrate in your desk drawer. Was it Instagram? Snapchat? Or texts? You knew you didn’t have enough friends who texted you frequently so the notification piques your interest. You sneak a look at your phone, afraid that your employer would see you on your phone and penalize you for it. 

“Hey, can you come over tonight?” 

You squint at the unbelievable text. Did...did Kuroo really go crazy? You knew that Kuroo doesn’t swallow his pride easily, so why in the hell would he be texting you 4 hours after he just blatantly called you a side piece? No way in hell. You throw your phone back into the drawer and shut it. You told yourself you weren’t going to catch feelings and you did. Congratulations. The next worst thing you can do is go along with his whims. You were in the middle of having an existential crisis and a heated debate between your two sides when your phone buzzed twice. Your self discipline crumbles as you pull your phone out from the drawer, secretly wishing that it was Kuroo again. 

“Please?

I really want you to come today.”

“I must be stupid.” You placed a hand over your eyes, squeezing the bridge of your noise. You put the phone down and lean back in your chair, absentmindedly staring at the desktop screen in front of you. Was he throwing a tantrum because he got into an argument with his main girl? Probably. Does he really want to come over just as a shoulder to cry on, PG-13, and-you’re-watching-the-Disney-channel type beat? Probably not. Are you gonna go despite knowing all of this?...Yes. 

When it came time to leave the office, you must’ve looked like a starved demon looking for blood because your coworkers all took turns, meekly approaching you to ask if you were okay. Which prompted you to answer with a trademark smile along with a yes! Of course! How pathetic, you thought to yourself. You couldn’t believe that you were falling into Kuroo’s trap. Again. But it wasn’t like you could help it. You could dare say that your relationship with Kuroo as his side piece was far better than all of your previous relationships combined. You tossed your bag into the passenger seat of your car from the driver’s side before sinking into the seat yourself, shutting the door loudly. You proceeded to let out your loudest, most primal frustration scream that you could muster. 

“Alright,” Kuroo’s apartment wasn’t far from where you worked, but walking isn’t an option, since you didn’t want to be sweating your ass off for a booty call. You brushed a few stray hairs away from your face. “Show time.”

You knock twice forcefully on his apartment door. His key was too easy to figure out, his birthday. But you didn’t want to come in unannounced. Kuroo opened the door slightly, with less energy than usual. His voice came out weak and fragile. It surprised you at how un-Kuroo like he was acting right now. 

“Are you okay?” You grabbed the door, forcing it to open a bit more. His face was paler than usual and he looked quite shaken. You knew immediately that he was far from being any sort of acceptable “okay”. You swung the door open and reached out to him, pulling him into a tight embrace, your body seems to move on it’s own. He shook slightly, holding onto you. His shoulders were broad and enveloped your body perfectly, but while he was in your arms, he seemed so small and afraid. 

He lets you go and takes a look at your face before placing his lips on yours. No unnecessary things were said during this night that you spent together with him. Kuroo spent the night with you in your arms, kissing you, holding you, enjoying your presence. Soon, morning came. And you knew it was time for you to go again.

You turned to look at Kuroo. The sun was rising, and you knew he would soon become irritated and push you off. However, this time, his eyes were wide open, despite the fact that he hates waking up early when he didn’t need to. His eyes were glued onto one spot on the ceiling. Your eyes follow his gaze to the same spot. You felt as his chest rose up and down steadily, your head rested on his chest comfortably. You could see small glowing dust particles float about the room in the small windows of light. You felt his warm hand bushing past yours under the sheets, urging you to intertwine your fingers with his. 

“Kuroo,” you started, after enjoying your moment of silence with him, knowing that soon, the vulnerable man that you had spent the night with would disappear along with the moon and stars. That Kuroo Tetsurou would come back to replace him. You shuffle to get out of bed, letting go of his hand. “I need to get my clothes to go-”

“I didn’t mean to...well, call you again...Like this,” he blurts out, mumbling, stuttering, and stumbling through his sentence. He sits up abruptly, grabbing your hands in his. “I know you didn’t want to see me again and I’m so sorry for being selfi-”

You didn’t let him finish his sentence. You reached up and allowed your lips to crash into his. Your worlds collided. For once in his life- he was wrong. He was the only person you’d ever wanted to be with so badly. For him, you’d do anything. You wanted to be there for  _ him _ . The Kuroo who is arrogant, confident, and commanding, as well as the Kuroo who is vulnerable, small, and unsure. You wanted to be with him through thick and thin, wake up with him every morning, listen to every detail about his life down to the most miniscule, boring detail. You wanted to be with him so desperately.

“I love you.” You said through your breaths. “I think that’s the right word for it.”

Kuroo’s eyes were glistening. The dark colored orbs began to dampen, he could feel a lump in his throat and his heart squeezing and beating erratically. 

“I love you too. I might just go crazy, (name).” He places his head on your shoulder. “I know I’ve been an asshole and this is too much to ask for but please, stay with me.”

You let him move close, his nose touches yours. You felt his breathing tickle your face. Every individual eyelash, his glimmering eyes, and even down to the tiniest pore on his face was now clear to you. The man you used to try so hard to distance yourself from. If you were dreaming, you prayed that it would last a bit longer, that he wouldn’t wake you up. 

“This isn’t just a one night stand, right?” You chuckle softly, reaching a hand up to rustle his hair, your hand trailing down his cheek to caress his face. 

“You still have that cheeky tone of yours,” Kuroo pinches your cheek. “I can’t say I hate it, though.”

You kiss him softly on the lips. You’ve waited for this moment since forever. You’ve wished for it-

“Always.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> drop some lovely comments or questions or tell me about your day wtv yall want, I'd love to reply to them all ٩(｡•́‿•̀｡)۶

**Author's Note:**

> Pls drop some AUs, ideas, plots, some nasty ass terrible murder scene gutter 2AM thoughts, angsty, depressing, heartwrenching, write block, pussy poppin ideas down below!! I WANNA SEE EM ALL. I will try my best to get to everyone's ideas as best as I can.


End file.
